


Begin Again

by BulletInTheWind, spidermaninplaid



Series: Everything Has Changed [2]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletInTheWind/pseuds/BulletInTheWind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermaninplaid/pseuds/spidermaninplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawne and James' relationship immediately fell apart when one day Fawne caught James kissing his ex-girlfriend, Cassie outside of their apartment. James and Fawne are both tore apart by the sudden break. Fawne doesn't show it as bad, as she already moved on, and is with her new boyfriend Aedian. James, however, mourns the break-up, just as if it was someones death. James decides to make up with Fawne, but when he discovers she's moved on, and doesn't want anything to do with him anymore, what will James do? He's devastated. Tore apart. Heartbroken. This leads to James thinking horribly, which ends up opening the eyes of everyone close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

((Fawne's POV~Written by Wolfie))

 

"J-JAMES?", I asked, bewildered by the sight in front of me, the man standing in my door way as rain pelted his soaked clothes, plastering his hair to his head. Just a few minutes ago, life had been normal. I had no worries. I had been cuddling on the couch with Aedian, enjoying myself. And he comes right back into my life.

I looked up at him, my face still covered in shock. He only smiled, turning into a grin, as he looked up and down my body, as if relieveing his memory of me. "It's been eight months since i've seen your beautiful self..", he said to himself, yet I managed to catch his voice. I realized he was in a trance, and I was going to stop him from mooning over me before Aedian noticed.

"James", I repeated. He snapped up at me, blinking up until his gaze matched mine. He smiled again. One of those sweet cute smiles that killed me-or, that used to, at least...

"F-Fawne", he said lightly, locking his gaze with mine.

"W-what are you doing here?", I asked quieter. I tried to make it look like I wasn't letting my eyes out of his gaze, but I slowly made my vision up and down his body. Amazing, how much eight months can really do to a guy. I bit my lip, not wanting to admit that I liked what I saw. Especially with his hair plastered to his head, his body soaking wet. I didn't want to admit anything about him right now. Not with Aedian. I blocked everything out, choosing to be ignorant about it.

"Fawne, who's James?", Aedian's voice snapped me back to reality, and I realized he was now trying to squeeze himself outside. I moved my arm, letting him through. He looked up at the man standing in the rain. 

"Are, are you from Big Time Rush?", Aedian asked.

James nodded. "Yeah."

Aedian grinned and jumped with excitement. "Oh! My brother loves you! He's your photographer!"

"Arden's your brother?", James asked with surprise.

"Mhm!", Aedian said happily. "Please, come in", Aedian insisted, leaving a space for James to come in. "Don't wet your beautiful body anymore!"

"Aedian! Do you even know who you're inviting into my house?", I questioned sternly.

He looked at me with suspicion. "James Maslow?"

"Not just James Maslow", I said bluntly, blocking the door. James instantly frowned and looked at me, hurt shining in his eyes. "James Maslow, my ex-boyfriend, who broke my heart.", I continued fiercely, eyeing James.

I saw his face lose all sign of happiness, and his eyes turned red. "T-thats what I c-came here to talk to y-you about", he stuttered.

"You want me back?", I guessed.

"Well-"

"Well no. I don't think you know how it feels to see someone you're desperately in love with be with someone else. Maybe now you'll know how it feels.", I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm dating Aedian.", I finished quietly, pulling Aedian back into the house as I slammed the door in James' face.

I stood there, my back to the door. I heard the sound of his footsteps as he walked away, and from what I heard he was going very slowly, and I even heard a few sniffles.

I crossed my arms across my chest, and breathed heavily as another tear fell down my face. Aedian came over, and looked at my face.

"Fawne?"

"What", I snapped at him.

"You're crying."

"No, i'm not", I denied. "It's just rain."

"Fawne, did it hurt you to speak to him like that?"

I didn't answer.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

I looked at Aedian for a long while, before closing my eyes and running off towards our bedroom, hoping he wouldn't follow.

 

[[ James' Pov~ Written by Jessica ]] 

 

Just then, I was greeted by Fawne's front door, in my face. My bottom lip trembled, as emotions of being rejected started to fill the inside of me. I finally motivated myself to turn around and begin walking to my car. The entire time I couldn't feel my legs, they'd gone numb from the nerves, and pain that was coursing through me. I opened the door to my car, and got in. Seconds later, I was driving down the road. 

Rain continued to poor, making it hard to see out the wind-shield, even with the wipers on full speed. My body shook, my clothes beginning to cool off, and cool my body off as well. I needed something to take my mind off this, off of this situation, off of her. I glanced to the radio, and decided maybe music could take my mind off this.

 

When you're gone, the words I need to hear, that always get me through the day, and make it okay...

 

I quickly changed the channel, the song that was currently playing on the station I love wasn't helping me. I switched the station again, and more upsetting and depressing songs came on. What the hell was this? 

 

I've gone and fucked things up again. Why must I feel this way? Just make this go away...

 

My foot pressed down harder on the pedal, increasing the speed of my car. My body continued to shake, as tears began dripping down my cheeks. Rain fell harder, sounding like someone was ontop of my car pounding on it. I had a brief glimpse of what seemed like a stop sign, but hitting the breaks wouldn't save me this time. 

Because the next thing I heard was not the radio station I was listening too, but, it was in fact, the crunching of metal. The metal on my car. And another car as well. 

To my left, the door crushed in on me, my head slightly hit the steering wheel, before the air bag hit me in the face. My seat belt grabbed my shoulder tight, now pressing me against the seat. My eyes opened a few seconds later. Wait, was it a few seconds later? I wasn't to sure, I could have been knocked out for the longest time, and not have known it. 

I finally got my eyes to focus, the first thing I noticed was the windshield cracked and broken. The glass was jagged, welcoming the cool night air, and water from the rain in. My whole body stung, before finally going numb. 

I attempted to move my arm, and grabbed the handle to the now smashed in door. I slowly creaked open, shocking me. Usually the door would need to be pried open to get it to actually, well, open. I saw the other vehicle, the front end totaled off, and smoking furiously. I slowly moved, trying to get out of my car. My insides burned, as I made my way over to the other vehicle. One man had a few cuts on his face, as he tried getting the other person from their car. 

"Dude, I'm r-really s-sorry, I c-couldn't see a-anything, the rai-" I started to say, when I realized who I was speaking with. It was Arden, my photographer. 

He spun around, and looked at me, his eyes wide. "J-James?" 

"Y-yes, it's m-me." I said slower, holding my sides. 

Arden quickly pulled out his cell phone, and dialed what I'm assuming would be 911. He paced back and forth, waiting for a officer answer. I heard him start spitting out details about the accident, as I made my  
way closer to the passenger side of his car, to see who he was trying to help. Odds are, I'd know the person if they were hanging out with Arden. 

My jaw dropped, as I saw Carlos laying there motionless in the seat before me. Multiple wounds covered his skin, and were shown through his clothing. I could have killed them both. I could have killed two good friends of mine, all because I was to wrapped up into my own damn problems, to realize what I was doing. 

My sides started burning, and it began to hurt to breathe. "A-a-arden," I gasped, looking over at him, hanging onto my sides tighter. 

"I-I-I. C-Can't. B-breathe," Was the last thing I managed to gasp out, before passing out cold. 

 

((Carlos' POV~Written by Wolfie))

 

I blinked open my eyes, scowling at the light. W-where am I?

I sat up, surveyed my surroundings, and realized that there was only one thing this scrub, electronic bead, and beeping noises could mean.

I was in a hospital. 

But for what? Last thing I remember was Gustavo organizing some sort of contest for our fans. Whoever won got to spend a week with us. I think someone won, though i'm not quite sure. I couldn't remember.

My mind them wondered to myself, Was I dating anyone? I tried to think, and the image of my perfect boyfriend I knew I had appeared in my mind.

Kendall.

So, as far as I concerned, I had a fan to meet, and a boyfriend to attend to. I don't remember any reason for why I should be in this hospital.

But I did know one thing.

Kendall's my boyfriend, and since i'm here, he's got to be here to support me as well. All I got to do is go find him.

"And find him, I shall", I announced to myself happily, getting out of bed and opening the hospital door.


End file.
